


十年

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 一个短打。表达一下对冢不二的爱。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	十年

不二病得晕晕沉沉，他茫然地睁开眼睛，看着屋内相似的陈设，不由得恍惚，不知道自己是在十年前还是十年后，一种复杂的的情绪从梦中蔓延开来攥住了他的心脏。

他伸出手，看着那一缕阳光穿过指尖，梦中人似乎也依然清晰可感。

十年前啊。刚刚一瞬间还以为自己马上就要迟到了，他将手盖上了眼睛。

十年前，他们还在初中。

那时他几乎没有什么忧虑，每日上课放学参加部活，目标也很明确，和大家一起拿到全国大赛冠军，生活充实而愉悦。

直到手冢国光看着他的眼睛和他说再见。

手里的水杯掉在地上破碎，倾倒出的水，映照出自己震惊的表情。虽然知道早晚有一天会分别，却也没有料到自己如此伤心难耐。

那个男人高不可攀，他离开是早已注定的事实。自己又是怀着怎么样的感情祝福着说再见呢。

手冢赴德以后，不二不是没有联系过，大部分时间都是他主动找话题，只是异地带来的时差和距离让彼此回复越来越慢，最后消息就停留在某一天。

不二看着天空中缥缈的云，那是飞机留下的痕迹，自己又有什么身份去再联系他呢，如果距离产生的是隔阂，分离带来的是痛苦，联系了又有什么用呢，只是会不断的重复着相同的过程。

新闻报道中不时的出现他的身影，不二却不敢看，再看思念就要抑制不住了，他那汹涌的见不得光的感情。

从他离开那时起不二就开始不断的梦到手冢，梦到他和别人一起聊天说笑，和别人一起打球，和别人一起出游。那种酸涩的心情，一天一夜都不会消散，几乎将他吞噬。

无数次想向手冢伸出手，却迟迟不敢迈出那一步。他如此恐惧着，和手冢一起会是重复那些梦中那种结局，怎么努力都渐行渐远。不如就将一切保存在最美好的记忆中吧。

大冬天早上窗外寒冷凄清，不二拉开窗户，冷空气扑面而来，冷得让人发颤，却也让人清醒，他哆哆嗦嗦呼出一口白雾。那初生的阳光渐渐给大地抹上柔光，整个城市开始苏醒，已经有人在晨跑了。

再次见面还是同学会上，不二拉开寿司店的门，在人群中一眼就看见手冢。他还是那么瞩目。手冢沉默的看向他，彼此的目光相遇都像是有火光，他似乎有许多想说，但千言万语凝结成一句喟叹，“不二。”

不二的心跳像似被摁坏的机器一样，迈向他的每一步都剧烈的跳动着，胸腔里的声音震耳欲聋，让他再也听不到周围嘈杂的声音，眼里也只有那一个人。每一步，每一步都像是花了整个世界的时间，他感受他自己的知觉正在消失。

直到那个人握住他的手，将他拥入怀中。

天地开始重新有了色彩。

嘎吱一声，家中的门忽然开了，十年后的手冢皱着眉头快步走来，将窗户拉上，把不听话的不二拉入怀里。“怎么生病还开窗吹风。我在楼下远远就看见了。”

手冢的外套还带着冬天的寒气，身体却很温暖，一双修长的大手紧紧地包裹着他早已冻僵的手。

不二闷闷的倚在他怀里，“我梦见十年前的你了。突然好怀念啊，我那时暗恋的感情。”

手冢蹭了蹭他冰凉的脸蛋，不由分说一把将人抱起，扛在肩上带回卧室，不二不满的动了动，“有没有听我说啊。”手冢拍了拍他臀部，“别闹。”

不二任由自己被手冢塞回床上，裹上厚厚的被子，“呐，手冢。”

“嗯。”

手冢捂着不二的手为他暖和，“以前你还会说，和我一起，再高的地方都能到达。后来居然会因为觉得跟不上我，而任性着对我发脾气放弃网球。”

“……”

“但也很可爱。”

“我不是，我没有……算了，青春期的想法捉摸不透。”

“我可能有点木讷，但我是不会让你离开我的领域。”

不二伸手扯着手冢的领子，将他站着的身子拉下来，轻轻地吻上，“我果然还是像十年前那样喜欢着你啊。”

手冢扣住他的后脑勺，逐渐加深了这个吻，“我比十年前更喜欢你。”


End file.
